


Billy gets lucky, twice

by RelwarctheMighty



Series: Bad Luck, Good luck [1]
Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Strip Poker, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelwarctheMighty/pseuds/RelwarctheMighty
Summary: Tommy and his dumb friends interrupt Billy and his friends DnD session and demand to play something raunchier, like strip poker. Worse, Billy’s friends just give in!The good news? Tommy can’t do math, Noh-Varr can’t bluff, and David has the worst luck. All are losing. Billy’s winning! The bad news? Teddy is losing bad, and down to his undies.Billy is sitting on a Royal Flush. What should he do?
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Series: Bad Luck, Good luck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172405
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something a little spicey! I imagine the poker game depicted makes no sense if broken down, but I doubt anyone will care too much. Enjoy!

What was better than a Friday evening? Thursday evening before a long weekend! Even better, Billy Kaplan’s parents were out on the town tonight and had allowed him to have his friends over! The idea of squeezing in an extra session of Dungeons and Dragons was too good to pass up, and since the four of them had been meeting in Billy’s basement for the last several years to play without incident left his parents with little reason to object. Even better? Teddy was going to spend the night!

Eli Bradley, Nate Richards, and Billy’s best friend Teddy Altman all showed up after dinner just as the elder Kaplans were leaving. The three greeted Billy’s parents and followed him down to the mostly finished basement to set up their game.

“So where were we last Sunday?” Eli asked.

“We’d just beaten that giant troll up on the mountain.” Nate answered.

There were two couches opposite each other, with a low coffee table between them. At either end of the table were two chairs, neither of which matched the couches. Not that the couches matched each other, really, all furniture down there being survivors of old sets that had been replaced over the years, several of them being older than Billy himself.

Billy sat in the upholstered chair facing towards the staircase. Teddy sat on the couch to his left, Nate to the right, and Eli across from Billy in the other chair.

“My turn as Dungeon Master?” Eli asked, already knowing the answer. Despite his natural leadership qualities Eli didn’t quite have the gifted imagination that lent itself to Dungeon Master duties.

“You’ll do fine, Eli.” Teddy said reassuringly. So Teddy, always caring about how others felt.

Billy certainly felt things for Teddy. More than friendly things, to be honest. Teddy wasn’t the short, pale, skinny kid he had been when Billy had first met him in elementary school. High school had been kind to his friend, having gone through an impressive growth spurt that had propelled him to jock status.

But the tall blonde still stood by his old friends, dutifully coming over after Friday basketball practise to partake in their DnD tradition they’d all established years ago.

The group was busy getting out the papers with their various stats and other necessary information when suddenly the door at the top of the stairs burst open.

“S’up, losers?”

Ugh, Tommy.

Tommy was new to the picture. Billy had discovered his adopted status in the most humiliating way possible. Science class. Turns out two blue-eyed people can’t have brown-eyed children. After that revelation he’d gone in search of his birth family, the closest he’d come to teenaged rebellion against his parents. The result? A long-lost twin locked up in juvie, with Foster parents who wanted nothing to do with him.

So, being the saintly parents they were, the Kaplans immediately fostered Tommy, and the rest is history. Tommy hadn’t exactly melded with Billy and his friends, preferring to make his own, who, in fact, were accompanying him down the stairs even now. If Billy was allowed to have his friends over without supervision, how could Jeffery and Rebecca Kaplan deny Tommy the same treatment?

And so weirdo Noh-Varr (what kind of name was that?) and uber-Nerd David Allen followed Tommy into the basement. Why Tommy was friends with the bespectacled David Alleyne but not Billy’s friends he had no idea. Billy had never taken to David, either way. David was too weird around Teddy for Billy to trust him. Noh-Varr on the other hand usually dressed like it was summer year-round, leaving the question of how he never seemed to get sick as a result. Surprisingly, today the white-haired boy was as fully dressed as everyone else for a change. Good. Noh-Varr’s impressive pecs weren’t the ones Billy was interested in seeing anyway.

“What are we playing?” Tommy asked, dropping onto the couch next to Teddy, who seemed startled by this development.

“WE’RE playing Dungeons and Dragons.” Billy explained as if to a child. Which in fairness Tommy very much was.

“Really? I lo-“ David was cut off by Tommy’s loud snort.

“Lame!” he announced.

David looked appropriately chagrined and sat on the other side of Teddy. Billy didn’t care for that at all. Teddy at least ignored David, easy as the couch was more than enough for three people. Noh-Varr went over and sat next to Nate.

“What do you want, Tommy?” Billy asked, afraid of the answer.

“To have a good time, obviously.” Tommy grinned. “Not sure what you four have against that.”

“DnD is enough fun for us.” Eli said, backing up Billy. Eli never got along with Tommy. Teddy and Nate both tried, for Billy’s sake, but Tommy largely ignored Nate and seemed determined to make Teddy as uncomfortable as possible most of the time.

“Boo!” Tommy was having none of it. “Let’s do something else!”

“No one invited you.” Billy said through grated teeth.

“What _do_ you want to do anyway?” Teddy asked, which proved to be a mistake.

“Know what seven people is enough for?” Tommy asked back. “Poker!”

“Poker?” Did Eli perk up at that suggestion?

“Yep!” Tommy pulled out a deck of cards and placed them on the still empty coffee table. “How ‘bout a game of five card draw?”

“That could be fun.” Really, Nate, you too?

Billy looked to Teddy for help. Teddy just shrugged helplessly. “We’re meeting again for DnD on Friday anyway.”

Billy slumped back in his chair. Betrayal all around. How could this get worse?

“What are we betting for?” Noh-Varr piped up for the first time.

“Let’s spice things up!” Tommy suggested. “How ‘bout a round of strip poker! And the first loser has to do whatever the winner says all evening!”

Yep, it could get worse.

How Billy’s friends could agree to such a raunchy suggestion was beyond Billy. Noh-Varr, he understood. If there was anything the taller white-haired boy loved, it was taking off his clothes in front of other people. David just did whatever Tommy bullied him into. But the others? Eli was so sure of his vaulted poker skills it never even occurred to him that he might lose. Nate seemed hesitant at first but was slowly worn down by Tommy’s insistence. And Teddy? Agreeable Teddy didn’t put up half the fight Billy expected of him.

So here they were, several rounds of betting in. After some initial arguing they’d agreed shoes counted as one and socks as two separate items of clothing. Everyone had to ante up and couldn’t wear whatever they won. If you lost, you stayed naked for the rest of the evening. Naturally they’d locked the basement door to prevent the younger Kaplan siblings from barging in on their naughtiness.

The good news? There was some justice in this universe. Tommy, never a good student, sucked at the math aspect of poker, and was down to his undershirt and boxers after the most recent anteing. Noh-Varr couldn’t bluff for the life of him and was shirtless and bare-foot, his pants and underwear his only clothes left. And David proved to be unlucky in cards, as well as easily being goaded by Tommy into making aggressive bets, and as a result, was in his t-shirt and undies.

Billy was actually winning. He was bare foot, as a result of anteing up a few times. But he still had on at least two layers of clothes. Briefs and jeans, t-shirt, and hoodie. As well as that he had a lovely pile of garments and shoes sitting on the floor next to his chair. Eli was second, also mostly dressed, and Nate, while having a smaller pile then the other two, was still in most of his own clothes, bare-foot and minus a sweater.

The bad news? Teddy was losing. Badly. He couldn’t tell a bluff if his life depended on it. He’d had bad luck with the cards he was dealt. And he was too forceful with his bets. As a result, the poor boy was sitting there in just his tightie whities.

Billy hadn’t seen Teddy in such a state of undress since last summer, many months ago. His firm, broad chest Billy could deduce through his shirt, along with his growing biceps. But when did his friend get a set of six-pack abs? Or such a pronounced V-line at his waist and hips? And those thighs. . . 

Billy shook his head. Best not to stare as much as every fibre of his being wanted to. He’d look like a pervert or something if he were caught staring. Teddy looked so uncomfortable. Strangely David looked almost as miserable and was avoiding looking at Teddy at all costs.

Tommy didn’t give a shit apparently, and had sprawled out on the couch, well into Teddy’s personal space. His naked foot tapped against Teddy’s muscular bare leg. Tommy was looking intently at his cards, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth. Teddy did his best to ignore the nuisance.

Billy considered the hand he was dealt and looked over at the five community cards. An Ace of Hearts, a Ten of Hearts, a Nine of spades, an eight of Diamond, and a Nine of Clubs.

Billy had the King, Queen, and Jack of Hearts. A Royal Flush. The best possible hand. No way to lose.

Should he go for it?

He didn’t want to lose but could afford to sit out one hand. Did he really want to be the one responsible for Teddy being humiliated in front of everyone?

Did he want to see Teddy naked that badly?

“I’ll bet my pants.” Noh-Varr finally said.

“Okay.” Eli said. “I’ll bet Teddy’s sweater and raise you Tommy’s sock.”

“I’m out.” David and Nate said almost simultaneously.

Tommy scrunched up his face, then suddenly nodded. “I’ll see that with my t-shirt, and . . .” He looked down at the sole item he’d won, “David’s Jacket.”

Teddy said nothing.

Billy finally gathered his nerves. “Okay, I’ll bet Tommy’s hoodie, and . . . Nates’ sock.”

There. Teddy had only one item of clothing left. He couldn’t answer the raise. If they followed the rules he couldn’t bet at all this round.

“I’m all in.” Teddy announced.

What?

No one said anything.

Why didn’t anyone say anything? Teddy hadn’t answered the raise, couldn’t in fact. Someone should say something.

No one said anything.

Eli put down his pair of eights. Noh-Varr and Tommy both sighed. Noh-Varr stood up to strip off his pants, while Tommy straightened up and pulled off his shirt. They tossed their garments onto the table.

“Can you beat a pair of Eights?” Eli asked Teddy.

Teddy smiled and produced three nines. Eli tossed his gambled clothes onto the table.

Everyone looked at Billy.

Billy flushed under their scrutiny. Teddy looked so hopeful. Billy couldn’t dash that. He’d have to . . .

“What you got?” Tommy reached over and grabbed Billy’s wrist. “Wow, a Royal Flush!”

The room went silent. Billy was mortified. Teddy looked so crestfallen. Everyone gradually turned their attention from Billy to Teddy.

The blonde bit his lip, looking pensive. Then, he squared his shoulders, steeled his expression, and stood up. He placed a finger under the fabric at each side of his white briefs, and pausing for just a moment, slipped off the concealing bit of cloth.

Well, there it was. All of it.

Teddy stepped out of his underwear and placed it on the table. He stood up again, sucked in his stomach a little, and then lifted his arms shoulder high, giving everyone a full look at what nature had given him. He even did a little turn, before returning to his seat, drawing his knees up to his chest, his bare feet on the couch, once again covering up his most private parts.

What to say? Billy had just seen Teddy naked for the first time since the changing room at the pool at age . . . twelve? Thirteen? A lot had changed. Teddy was big. Really big. Down there. Big, and long, and fat, with big, heavy balls, and a patch of curly blonde pubic hair above. He buttocks were pert and as well-muscled as the rest of him. And now he was sitting between the wide-eyed Tommy and David, the side of his rump still very much exposed.

Tommy’s cheeks were decidedly pink. He stared openly at Teddy and swallowed hard. Billy imagined he didn’t look much better himself. David looked like a fish, his mouth hanging open, his eyes bulging. Billy couldn’t see how the others were reacting, since that would require him to look away from Teddy’s direction.

“Ummm, Billy, that round goes to you.” Eli broke the silence.

And like that the ice was broken. There was some snickering, an open laugh or two, Noh-Varr expressing admiration for Teddy’s boldness, Tommy slapping Teddy on the shoulder, and a smile returning to Teddy’s still red face.

Billy said nothing, just scooped up the articles of clothing and placing them with the rest of his winnings.

The game continued. Dumb-ass Tommy lost the next round after a failed bluff, as did Noh-Varr. Both now had to do the deed.

“Me first!” Tommy actually sounded excited. He stood up, and with a swift motion stripped off his boxer-shorts. There were applauds from David and Noh-Varr, with Nate and Teddy joining in a second later. Tommy shook his hips, making his long wiener flop back and forth.

Huh, so that’s what Billy would look like with white pubes. Not that he’s wondered.

Tommy sat back down next to Teddy, cross-legged, making no effort to conceal his nudity, his knee against Teddy’s hip. Was Teddy stealing a glimpse at Tommy?

Noh-Varr went next, wasting no time clambering to his feet, and tugging off his boxer-briefs. Wow, he was almost as big as Teddy down there, paler pubs aside, maybe a little narrower. Considering Noh-Varr was a good two inches shorter than Teddy that was pretty impressive. Noh-Varr gyrated his hips, causing his genitals to flail like helicopter blades. Even Billy had to smile a little at that, though everyone else, including the normally stoic Eli all laughed openly. When Noh-Varr returned to his seat next to Nate he actually spread his legs wider, giving everyone an open view of his goods.

David lost the next round. He nervously stood up and examined the room. Then, taking a deep breath, he pulled down his shorts, and stepped out of them. This brought another round of applause from the spectators, as David sat back down. Tommy reached over Teddy, surprising the larger boy, and offered David a high five. David touched his hand to Tommy’s, grinning, then offered his palm to Teddy, who seemed happy to return the high five.

Billy wasn’t so sure he was enjoying this game. Actually, he was sure he wasn’t. Winning be damned.

David folded his legs on the couch and placed his hands in his lap. Seemed he didn’t have the same confidence of his two friends.

Now the game was getting interesting, at least for the others. Billy was too distracted by all the exposed flesh. He folded in the next round, losing David’s other sock, while Nate lost his pants.

Next round saw Nate lose his undershirt and Billy lost Noh-Varr’s jacket.

After that Lady Luck seemed to smile on Billy. Eli lost most of his pile of ill-gotten garments and Nate lost his underwear. The black-haired boy stood up, paused for just a second, then removed his briefs, exposing his family jewels. While not as large as some of the others his genitals were perfectly formed, like a statue or painting almost, with a neat scattering of dark pubes.

Now it was down to Billy and Eli, and Luck seemed to be against the shaven-headed boy across form him. After only two more rounds, Eli was forced to stand, and tug off his jockey-shorts.

Everyone was hooting and hollering now, thoroughly enjoying the exhibitionistic display. Billy just sat there.

After the commotion died down, Tommy turned to Billy.

“So you’ve won, little Bro. What does Theodore have to do now?”

Billy was stunned by the question. “What?” Teddy seemed as surprised as Billy, looking from one twin to the other.

“Remember the rules?” Tommy patted a hand on Teddy’s shoulder. “Loser has to do what the winner wants. Teddy lost first. And you’ve won. What do you want him to do?”

Everyone, especially Teddy, looked expectantly at Billy. What should he do?

What did he want to do?

“Uhhhh . . .”

“You don’t have to say anything now.” Teddy said helpfully. “I can owe you one.”

“Boo!” Tommy booed. Did he have to rest his leg against Teddy’s like that? And did David have to sit so close to the blonde when there was so much room on the couch?

“Okay.” Billy said. “Game’s over. Everyone get dressed.”

“Whoa, hold on there!” Tommy said.

“What?”

“You need to get naked too!” Tommy insisted.

“Yeah!’ chimed in David.

“Join the group!” Noh-Varr said.

“We all had to!” Really Eli?

Billy looked around the room. Everyone was looking at him anxiously, even Teddy. Billy gulped.

No one else had had a hard-on. Oh, Tommy and No-Varr had been semi-hard, as usual, even Teddy and David had chubbed up a little, but no one had been fully erect when exposing themselves.

Billy was hard and stiff. Stiffer than he’d ever been. So stiff he was afraid his pecker might burst from the pressure.

He sighed loudly and stood up. He pulled his sweater and t-shirt off together, savouring the quick moment when his vision was obscured, and he didn’t have to feel those _eyes_ on him. Once that was over, he undid his belt and unzipped his fly. He breathed in, then yanked down his pants and underwear in one single movement.

His throbbing cock, now freed, slapped against his belly, firm as an iron bar, his balls drawn up in the sack close to his body.

Everyone was silent. Teddy’s face had never stopped being red through the entirety of his nakedness, but now his blush extended down the nape of his neck to his shoulders, with even his ears were turning bright pink, his eyes wide.

“Woah! Show ‘em what we’re made of, not-so-little bro!” Tommy spoke loudly. Everyone started to clap, with Noh-Var giving Billy a wolf-whistle.

Billy fell . . . strangely exhilarated. Not embarrassed or ashamed at all. Wow.

With everyone satisfied Billy sat back down, his erection bobbing as he did so.

“So now what?” he asked.

There was another moment of silence. Seven bare naked boys in a basement.

“We could play Truth or Dare?” Tommy suggested with an evil-looking smirk.

“Yeah, said Noh-Varr, at the same time as almost everyone else, including David, uttered a resounding “No!”

They all agreed to get dressed instead.

Later upstairs the now fully clothed boys gathered in the kitchen for a bite to eat.

“That was different.” Nate stated.

“Yep.” Eli agreed.

“But you had fun, right?” Tommy wouldn’t let it go.

“I guess.” David agreed, not wanting to contradict Tommy.

“We should play again!” Noh-Varr was a little over enthusiastic. 

Billy and Teddy remained silent.

“I think not.” Eli said. “We’ll stick to our DnD campaign.”

“Yeah.” Chimed in Nate.

Billy and Teddy nodded vigorously.

“Fine.” Tommy rolled his eyes. “The cool kids will be in the living room playing video games then, I guess.”

“What about us?” asked the two younger Kaplans, clueless as to the evenings’ goings-on.

“Go play in your rooms or something.” Tommy replied.

The rest of the evening passed more like Billy had hoped it would. The campaign went well, and Billy found himself forgetting the bizarre events of earlier, with the exception of the sight of Teddy’s penis, of course. Eventually Eli and Nate had to return home before it got too dark. It was getting lighter in the evening these days, but summer was still a long way away.

David and Noh-Varr left around the same time as the others. Teddy joined Billy in his bathroom as both stood in front of the mirror brushing their teeth in preparation for bedtime. The earlier experiences were hitting Billy just then and he felt his heart pounding. He’d seen Teddy naked in all his glory and had exposed himself in front of all his friends and Tommy’s friends. Well, his male friends anyway. Kate and Cassie were thankfully not into DnD and never was Billy more grateful for that fact.

He’d seen Teddy’s cock. He’d shown Teddy his cock. Why were they both acting like everything was normal? The image of that long tube of flesh was burned into his mind. He wondered what it looked like hard?

They finished up and headed to Billy’s room. Tommy passed them in a hall, giving Billy an odd look. Billy had no time to ponder what that meant. Soon he’d be alone with Teddy for the first time since . . . well, since they’d seen each other _uncovered_.

Billy closed the door behind him. Teddy was already rummaging through his bag, pulling out a pair of pajama pants. Billy went over to his dresser and started to look for something to change into for the night. The two hadn’t undressed in each other’s presence for several months, and Billy always made sure to face away when Teddy disrobed. What should he do now?

There was a rustling behind Billy. “Umm, Billy?” came Teddy’s voice.

Billy turned around. Teddy was in just his briefs, muscular torso on full display. Also on display was the outline of Teddy’ erect cock, tucked sideways in his tight underwear. God, it was so _big_! Seemed Teddy was as much a grower as a shower.

Billy swallowed hard. “Yes?”

Teddy paused, then a determined look came on his face. “I lost first.” He stated simply.

“Yes?”

“So I have to do what you say.” Teddy continued.

“Right?” Where was he going with this?

Teddy opened his mouth, closed it, then continued. “Thanks for not making me . . . _do_ anything in front of the others.”

“You have done the same for me.” Billy said quickly.

Did a guilty look flashed over Teddy, just then? But it was soon gone. “I mean it. Thank you for that.” He took a deep breath. “So now it’s just us. I have to do what you say.”

“Teddy, you don’t . . .” before Billy could finish Teddy inhaled, and, reaching down, slide off his underwear, freeing his erection which slapped up against his taut belly with an oddly . . . _satisfying_ . . . sound.

Billy’s mouth went dry. But only for a second. Staring at that . . . thing . . . made him start salivating. His own penis was straining against his jeans.

“What do you want me to do?” Teddy asked, his hands at his sides.

Billy wasn’t sure what to do about that. But he knew what he needed to do about Teddy’s nudity.

Billy pulled off his shirt, then undid his pants and tugged them down to his ankles, stepping out of them and toeing off his socks. His boner, now freed, smacked against his own stomach. When he looked up at Teddy the blonde’s eyes were wide, his mouth slightly open in surprise.

Billy breathed. This was right. They should both be the same like this. He took a step toward Teddy, who likewise stepped toward Billy. The brunette lifted up his hand, palm out towards Teddy, who extended his own hand palm out, until they brought their appendages together, interlacing their fingers.

Teddy’s palm was warm, and already sweaty. Billy’s was probably the same. Billy shuffled a little closer, until their toes were touching.

Teddy lowered his head a little. Billy stood up on the balls of his feet.

Their lips touched.

They stayed like that for a moment. Billy’s heart pounded. This was happening! He was kissing Teddy! Finally! For real! Were his lips chapped?

Teddy’s tongue touched Billy’s lips, nudging them apart. Billy opened his mouth, allowing the intruder in, letting Teddy explore the cavity. Billy’s own tongue seemed to have a mind of its own and pushed back against the invader. They tongue wrestled for a moment. Teddy’s free hand came up and cupped Billy’s face. Billy placed his own free hand on his friends’ broad, firm chest. Oh, that felt lovely!

Teddy let go of Billy’s hand and placed his own on the back of Billy’s head. Billy placed his now freed hand next to the other on the larger boy’s chest. Their kissing became frantic now, their breathing quickened, blood pumping. Billy felt a drop on his foot. He glanced down as best he could without breaking the kiss. He couldn’t see his foot, but he could see pre-cum drooling out of the opening of Teddy’s cock. Oh, wow!

Emboldened by this development, Billy started to push on Teddy’s chest, forcing the larger teen backwards until the backs of his legs hit the bed. Billy moved his hands to his partner’s shoulders, lowering him onto the edge of the bed. Once Teddy was seated Billy sat down on his lap, his legs on either side of the taller boy. The light dusting of blonde hairs on Teddy’s thighs tickled Billy’s smooth buttocks. Their erections grazed, making both boys groan out loud.

Bill wrapped his arms around Teddy, gripping his shoulders, while the blonde took hold of their cocks, rubbing them together. Well lubricated with pre-cum their dicks being stimulated so sent their bodies into euphoria. Their kissing turned frantic, as Teddy pumped their cocks, until they climaxed, nearly simultaneously. Twin jets of semen shot up and sprayed their torsos.

Breathing heavily the two calmed down, as best they could after such a pair of earth-shattering orgasms. Billy and Teddy parted their lips and gazed at each other. Billy looked at Teddy’s beautiful body, seeing it covered in his seed. Cum dribbled down and over Teddy’s muscles in rivulets.

Billy was still hard.

So was Teddy.

Both felt ecstatic.

They grinned at each other. They kissed again. Then Teddy took hold of Billy, literally lifting him up, and over, onto the bedcover. Teddy crawled to hover above Billy. The blonde leaned down and kissed Billy’s lips again. He lowered his body onto Billy and soon the pair were humping and grinding their crotches together as they fervently caressed the insides of each other’s mouth with their tongues.

Tanks half full, they continued like this for a while, Teddy’s weight resting wonderfully on top of Billy, pinning him to the bed, as the two frotted and kissed until finally they came again, pumping out a smaller, thinner load of jizz.

Panting and sweating heavily, they rolled over onto their sides. Teddy, red in the face, took hold of Billy’s hand, kissing it, before tilting forward to kiss Billy on the forehead.

“Wow.”

“Wow.”

They grinned at each other.

“Did that count as second or third base?” Billy asked.

“I think that was a home run.” Teddy said cheekily.

Billy bent in to kiss Teddy’s nose.

“That was amazing.”

“Yeah.”

Their breathing slowed, and their bodies cooled.

“Wait,” Billy turned around and reached under his bed. He pulled out a roll of paper towels.

“Why do you ha-“ Teddy stopped himself. The answer was rather obvious. Billy was clearly better prepared than Teddy, who just used tissue paper to clean up after jerking off.

“Here.” Billy tore off several pieces of paper towel and started to clean off Teddy, getting a good feel of his pecs and abs in the process. Teddy followed his cue and took some more paper and started to clean off Billy.

Now more or less tidied up, they lay there beside each other, taking in each other’s bodies.

“So now what?” Teddy asked.

Billy thought for a moment.

“Do you still have to do as I say?” Billy finally answered, grinning slyly.

“For the rest of the night.” Teddy said, smiling.

“Forget the sleeping bag.” Billy said. “Share the bed with me.”

Teddy’s smile widened. “Of course.”

They giggled a little, feeling childish, but in an oddly good way. Teddy reached out and played with Billy’s hair a little.

“Want to meet up Saturday night? Catch a movie?”

“Theodore Altman, are you asking me on a date?”

“Absolutely.”

“Are we boyfriends now?” Billy turned serious.

“Always.” Teddy said, as serious as he could be. He leaned forward to kiss Billy again.

When they separated Billy asked, “What do we tell the others?”

“We’ll tell them when we’re both ready.”

Billy nodded. They smiled at each other, in awe of what just happened. They crawled under the sheets naked, and embraced, ready for the night ahead.

Guess Strip Poker wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

Better to not let Tommy know, though.

The End


	2. Teddy's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was suggested to try this from Teddy's perspective and I was intrigued! Enjoy!

Teddy Altman was spent after basketball practise and headed to the locker room. There he stripped off and went to shower. As the water cascaded down his body, he felt more than a tinge of excitement. Long weekend ahead! Friday was off, and to celebrate he and his friends were going to squeeze in a second round of Dungeons and Dragons that week! Even better, Teddy would be spending the night over at Billy’s place!

Some might be surprised to hear Teddy, who for all intents and purposes looked like the consummate athlete, was in truth a great big nerd. He hadn’t always looked the way he did now, broad-shouldered, and well-muscled. Years earlier he’d been as small and timid as could be. The years since had been kind and a major growth spurt since last summer had left the teen towering over most of his friends. It didn’t hurt that Coach believed firmly in strength training for his team. Lifting weights had done Teddy good.

He dried off and dressed. Spring was half-way over, but it was still cool lately, so he dressed warmly, in jeans and a sweater over his t-shirt. He brushed his damp hair.

He’s met Billy Kaplan first. Teddy’s mother had moved the poor boy across the city to avoid bullying at his old school. Teddy had seen no reason why the new school would be any different. Then, on his first day there, ten-and-a-half-year-old Billy had walked right up to the shy blonde and offered his hand.

Teddy’s heart warmed at the memory. He supposed that’s when it really started, though he’d been too young and childish to recognize his feelings for what they were. But no more. He knew how he felt. Tonight, after the role-playing, when he’d have Billy to himself, he’d confess. Teddy was going to tell his best friend he was in love with him!

Teddy had gone straight home to the apartment to eat his dinner before taking a bus to Billy’s neighbourhood of brownstones. At the stop he ran into Eli Bradley, another participant in their weekly D&D games. They greeted each other with a fist bump then walked together up the street. As they approached the familiar house, they could see Nate Richards coming from the opposite direction.

Billy was there at the door to greet them. Teddy felt a fluttering in his chest. Billy really was beautiful, with lovely brown eyes, long eyelashes, soft dark hair, delicate facial features, and kissable lips. Bill was also wearing skinny jeans for the first time at season, and Teddy certainly appreciated it. Billy always had lovely legs, in his opinion.

The four entered the house to be met by Billy’s parents, Jeff and Rebecca, as the two elder Kaplan’s were retrieving their coats. They were heading out, trusting Billy and his friends to behave, which in fairness they’d had for more than half a decade of D&D sessions. Kissing Billy goodbye, they closed the door behind them.

Teddy heard a noise from an adjoining room. The younger Kaplan brothers?

He glanced in.

Nope.

It was Tommy Shepherd and his crew.

That previous September Billy had learned he was in fact adopted. And after assuring his Parents he loved and treasured them, then sought to find out about his birth family. The results? A twin in juvie.

The Kaplans of course immediately fostered the boy, bringing him into their house.

Teddy didn’t really know what to make of Tommy at first. Or still, in fact. He remembered their first meeting. It was unseasonably warm that late in the Fall, as Teddy left practise in another one of his jerseys, to be greeted by not one, but two Billys.

Only one Billy had silver hair and green eyes instead of dark brown.

Very odd. But no reason not to be friendly. Teddy, realising this was the long spoken of Tommy, approached with a wide smile on his face and offered his hand.

Tommy seemed taken aback, even after Billy had introduced Teddy as his best friend (which made Teddy’s heart skip a beat). The white-haired twin looked between the two quizzically, two splotches of pink on his cheeks. Finally, he started smirking and took Teddy’s outstretched hand, giving it a squeeze.

Teddy remembered thinking the new boy had held his hand a little longer than necessary.

Since then Tommy and Billy lived largely separate social lives, as far as Teddy could see. Tommy had made friends, quite easily in fact, and had given little time to get to know Billy’s group. Well, except Kate.

Tommy was friendly enough to Cassie as well, seemed to mostly ignore Nate, seemed determined to get under Eli skin, and generally made Teddy . . . uncomfortable.

It really didn’t help that he looked _just like_ Billy, minus the different hair and eyes.

Right now Tommy was holding court with the oddly named Noh-Varr (whose parents had to be hippies or something) and the bespectacled David Alleyne. Guess if Billy was allowed company over unsupervised, so could Tommy. Teddy wasn’t sure that was a good line of reasoning, but who was he to question? Teddy glanced into the room, then ducked out before drawing anyone’s notice. Billy, Nate, and Eli were already making their way to the basement.

The stairs creaked under the weight of the four teenagers. Billy and Nate were smaller guys, but Eli and certainly Teddy were not.

“So where were we last Sunday?” Eli asked.

“We’d just beaten that giant troll up on the mountain.” Nate answered.

The basement was mostly finished, though the drywall hadn’t been painted, just primed. The center of the room was furnished with the castoffs of other living room sets; two couches opposite each other, two chairs at either end, all centered around a low coffee table.

Teddy sat on the larger couch facing away from the stairs. Nate sat opposite, on the other couch, while Eli sat in the chair to Teddy’s left, and Billy in the chair at his right.

“My turn as Dungeon Master?” Eli asked, a little anxious.

“You’ll do fine, Eli.” Teddy said reassuringly. Eli wasn’t the best at the task, but if basketball had taught him anything it was practise made perfect.

They sat down their bags and started to rummage through them for the items they’d need for their game. Just then,

“S’up, losers?”

Tommy.

Followed by David and Noh-Varr. At least Noh-Varr finally took a cue from the weather and was as fully dressed as everyone else. The taller white-haired boy (what were the odds?) usually stripped off his shirt once indoors even in the dead of winter.

“What are we playing?” Tommy asked, after plopping down onto the couch next to Teddy. Teddy was startled by the intrusion but said nothing.

“WE’RE playing Dungeons and Dragons.” Billy answered.

“Really? I lo-“ David was cut off by Tommy snorting.

“Lame!”

David, looking bothered by Tommy’s disapproval, sat down on Teddy’s other side. Teddy didn’t know what to make of this. David always acted weird around him. While Tommy seemed to take pleasure in deliberately making Teddy uncomfortable, David was just weird.

Noh-Varr sat down on the other couch next to Nate, who seemed uncertain of Tommy’s little invasion. Eli and Billy both looked irritated, to say the least.

“What do you want, Tommy?” Billy asked, once everyone had seated.

“To have a good time, obviously.” Tommy said, grinning. “Not sure what you four have against that.”

“D&D is enough fun for us.” Eli said in response.

“Boo! Let’s do something else!” Tommy could be such a child sometimes.

“No one invited you.” Billy said, gritting his teeth.

Better to help defuse the situation Teddy asked; “What _do_ you want to do anyway?”

That was a mistake.

“Know what seven people is enough for?” Tommy answered Teddy’s question with another question. What a Tommy thing to do. “Poker!”

“Poker?” Eli’s tone suddenly shifted. The shaven-headed boy had always had a knack for the game.

“Yep!” Tommy pulled out a deck of cards from his front pocket. He placed them on the empty table in front of him. “How ‘bout a game of five card draw?”

“That could be fun.” Nate seemed open to the idea

Teddy was unsure. But if it kept the peace . . .

He looked up at Billy. Billy seemed to be pleading with his eyes. Teddy shrugged helplessly. It was already five on two.

“We’re meeting again for D&D on Friday anyway.” Teddy offered, hoping to appease Billy. It didn’t seem to work, as Billy slumped back in his upholstered chair.

“What are we betting for?” Noh-Varr asked.

“Let’s spice things up!” Tommy answered, a slightly ominous tone in his voice. “How ‘bout a round of strip poker! And the first loser has to do whatever the winner says all evening!”

Uh-oh.

Tommy’s suggestion caused no small amount of chaos. Noh-Varr practically cheered for the idea. Billy went red in the face and started to protest at once, looking to Eli for assistance. But Eli had far too much faith in his abilities as a Poker player to ever contemplate losing and was sure Tommy or at least one of his friends would be getting their comeuppance at his hands. David seemed unsure at such a risqué idea as Strip Poker, but wilted at Tommy’s insistence. Nate was also hesitant but didn’t put up much of a fight.

As for Teddy? Well, at first he was a put off as anyone else would be. But on further contemplation, what was there to lose, really? He wasn’t the best poker player, but what were the odds of being the first loser out of the group? As for stripping in front of others, Teddy did that all the time in the locker room anyway. And this way . . . he might get to see Billy with his clothes off.

That thought won him over. That was his second mistake.

They’d all agreed to certain rules of gameplay. Shoes would be counted as one item of clothing, socks as separate. Everyone had to ante up and couldn’t put on any clothes they’d won or won back. If you had to get naked, you’d stay that way for the rest of the game. They locked the basement door (no one wanted the younger Kaplans catching them) and proceeded with the first round of betting.

In a pile went everyone’s shoes except Noh-Varr’s, who instead threw in his jacket. Seemed he was determined to get his shirt off as soon as possible. What a surprise.

First round; out came the first community cards. Noh-Varr of course raised his shirt, Tommy, David, and Billy each a sock, which Teddy did as well after thinking if over. Eli and Nate were out.

Last community card. Teddy raised another sock, as did Billy and Tommy. David was out, despite Tommy making chicken noises. Then they all put their cards down. Billy had _three_ Aces.

After some argument between the twins over whether Aces were high or low (something the group probably should have decided earlier) it was agreed by (overwhelming) majority rule that Billy had won the round. And thus Billy now had a collection of shoes and clothes, laving Teddy and Tommy bare-foot.

That established the tone of the game.

Several round of betting later and Teddy was regretting his life choices. He was losing. Bad.

It wasn’t like he was the only one in trouble. Tommy’s whole crew in fact was doing very poorly, slightly ironic since this was Tommy’s idea. Tommy was far too aggressive with his play and had a tendency to get mixed up over what even constituted a winning hand. As a result, the long-lost Twin was in his undershirt and boxers.

David, on Teddy’s other side, was supposed to be a genius. Maybe he was, Teddy didn’t really know him all that well. But luck? Seemed the poor guy had none of that. He was also in just a t-shirt and underwear now. Maybe if he didn’t give in so easily to Tommy’s taunts David might have done better, but what’s done is done.

Noh-Varr couldn’t bluff. Oh, he _tried_ to bluff. But no one bought it. He was down to his jeans, and hopefully something underneath them. Teddy wouldn’t put it past the boy to have been commando underneath. Actually, on some level he hoped he was. Because then Noh-Varr would be doing as badly as Teddy.

Teddy was in his tight white briefs. And nothing else. The heat was on in the basement, but he felt chilled, to say the least. The fibres of the old couch irritated his exposed legs. He absently wiggled his bare toes on the shag carpet below. It wasn’t that Teddy was a bad player. He understood the math just fine, unlike Tommy. But he’d had a string of bad luck, same as David, and had failed in all his attempts at bluffing. His Mom had told him he had an honest face. Fat lot of good that did him now.

To add insult to injury? Billy was winning. By a good margin, at that. Seemed not only was Teddy destined to lose, but he’d never get to see any skin from Billy at all. What a wasted opportunity.

Well, there was Tommy, he supposed. Not an ideal substitute, but, oh, those _legs_! Tommy was on the track team, but had a swimmer’s legs, long and shapely. If only the dusting of white hairs on his shins were dark brown instead. Teddy stole as many glances as he could, either way.

No surprise Eli was second. Similarly attired to Billy, but with a smaller pile of won garments at his feet. Nate had lost his sweater and had a smaller pile still, but was certainly ahead of Teddy or the others.

While David seemed as distraught as Teddy, Tommy was apparently unconcerned he could lose. The boy had stretched out on the couch, his bare foot touching Teddy’s thigh. The white-haired boy stared keenly at his cards, and started to tap his foot on Teddy’s leg. Teddy closed his eyes a moment, breathed in slowly, determined to ignore the provocation.

They’d all just finished a round of betting, which was the cause of Teddy’s current state. The community cards were all out now; An Ace of Hearts, a Ten of Hearts, a Nine of Spades, an eight of Diamond, and a Nine of Clubs.

Teddy had the Nine of Hearts. He could win this! Sure, he’d still be in his tightie whities, but he’d gain a small pile to bet with in the next rounds. Let Tommy or one of his friends be the subject of the winner’s whims.

“I’ll bet my pants.” Noh-Varr said, surprising no one.

“Okay.” Eli said carefully. “I’ll bet Teddy’s sweater and raise you Tommy’s sock.”

“I’m out.” Nate and David said at the same time.

Tommy made a face, then, nodding, said, “I’ll see that with my t-shit and . . . David’s jacket.”

Billy spoke up next. “Okay, I’ll bet Tommy’s hoodie, and . . . Nates’ sock.”

This was it. This was Teddy’s only chance.

He was going for it.

“I’m all in.” Teddy announced.

Silence.

After a few moments Eli produced his cards. He had a pair of eights. Yes!

Tommy and Noh-Varr exhaled, then threw down their cards. They had nothing, unsurprisingly. Noh-Varr stood to remove his pants, revealing that he had on a pair of boxer-briefs. Damn.

Tommy sat up and stripped off his shirt, revealing a set of toned abdominal muscles. Was that from track, or did Billy have the same attributes, Teddy wondered?

“Can you beat a pair of Eights?” Eli asked.

Teddy had to smile. He proudly set down his now three Nines. Eli grumbled and threw the gambled clothes onto the pile.

Teddy and everyone else turned to Billy.

Billy blushed. Had he been bluffing? Teddy felt hope rising. He might really have turned things around!

“What you got?” Tommy suddenly jumped over and took hold of Billy’s wrist, looking at his cards. “Wow, a Royal Flush!”

Oh, crap.

No one spoke. Billy of all people looked devastated. Slowly the boys all turned to Teddy.

Teddy bit his lip. This was it. He had to do this. It was no different than the locker room, he told himself. These were his friends (mostly) and soon he’d see all but one of them naked as well. Someone had to be first. Yeah.

He squared his shoulders, stood up, and took hold of his underwear. He had managed to will away the boner had been developing but was still a little chubbed up. Nothing for it. He pulled off his briefs.

He placed the garment on the table, inhaled, and, holding his breath, lifted his arms, did a little circle, then exhaled and sat quickly back down, his knees to his chest, feet on the couch, covering up before his now throbbing penis became hard again.

That was that.

Teddy felt . . . exposed . . . but fine. It was over with.

Tommy’s face was very pink. He stared at Teddy, swallowing hard. Billy looked much the same. Noh-Varr seemed unfazed by the spectacle of Teddy’s nudity. Nate’s mouth hung open. Eli looked slightly shocked. David . . . looked like a fish, bugling eyes and all, his mouth opening and closing.

Thankfully, Eli spoke up. “Ummm, Billy, that round goes to you.”

There.

“Way to go!” Said Noh-Varr.

Tommy started snickering, as did Nate and Eli even. David looked away, while Billy just robotically piled up his winnings. Tommy slapped Teddy on the shoulder in admiration.

Teddy wouldn’t help but smile a little. He’d been first. But it wasn’t so bad.

They went on with the game, Teddy now an observer. Tommy and Noh-Varr went all in the next round, losing to Eli.

“Me first!” Tommy said excitedly, despite losing. He stood up and slipped off his boxers as quickly as possible.

There it was. Except for the white pubic hair, that’s what Billy was working with.

It sure impressed Teddy.

Tommy’s friends actually applauded, Teddy and Nate obligingly joining in a second later. Tommy twisted his hips, making his long cock flop around. After a moment of this he hopped back down, cross-legged. His knee was against Teddy’s hip. Teddy tried not to shiver at the boy’s touch. It seemed Teddy’s body didn’t know the difference between the two twins. That probably wasn’t a good thing.

Noh-Varr now. The taller white-haired boy removed his boxer-briefs, revealing another impressively sized penis. Noh-Varr started to rotate his hips, imitating a helicopter with his flailing member. Teddy and most of the others had to laugh at that, even Billy smiled a little.

Teddy never wished ill on a friend, but he’d be lying if he didn’t say he wanted to see Billy lose a few rounds and present himself.

Noh-Varr finished and returned to this seat, spreading his legs wide so everyone could see what he had. How he managed to keep his dick semi-hard and not fully erect was beyond Teddy whose own package was squeezed between his stomach and legs, hard as could be.

David lost next. Nervously, he removed his shorts. His penis wasn’t very long, but it had some girth to it. Everyone applauded him. As the bespectacled boy sat back down Tommy suddenly leaned over Teddy, a hand on the Blondes’ knee, his other appendage offering a high five to David. This action definitely surprised Teddy, especially the physical contact. David touched palms with Tommy, then, as Tommy retreated, David offered a high five to Teddy.

Teddy didn’t have anything against David, and the other boy had just gone through the same rite of passage he had, so Teddy gave him his high five. David’s palm was sweaty, but than again, so was Teddys.

The room didn’t feel so chilled anymore. The air was warm and musky now. Teddy felt perspiration at his underarms, and where his legs touched his torso. 

David didn’t have Tommy or Noh-Varr’s confidence, and he concealed himself behind his hands as he sat back down.

No one had to strip for the next round. The other after that Nate lost his undershirt, but still, no further nudity. Nothing the next round either.

Then Billy won big. Eli lost most of his pile of won clothes, and Nate had to strip. The blue-eyed boy nervously got up, and, after a momentary pause, took of his underwear. His penis was flaccid, resting against his balls, looking like something out of an anatomy textbook.

It was Eli and Billy now. Teddy was torn. He couldn’t bring himself to root against his best friend, but Billy was almost fully dressed still. Two more rounds. Everyone else but Teddy and the two players were making a lot of noise. Teddy hoped they wouldn’t attract the attention of the two young Kaplan brothers.

Finally, Eli lost. He got up and pulled off his shirt and jockey-shorts. Not dramatically different from David, maybe a bit more in the way of a foreskin. And that was that.

Even Teddy joined in a little at the noisemaking. The door was locked, after all.

“So you’ve won, little Bro.” Tommy declared, “What does Theodore have to do now?”

“What?” Teddy had forgotten that part. Right. He had to do what Billy said. Why did that thought make his groin tighten even more?

Tommy put a hand on Teddy’s shoulder, sending a sudden electric jolt through the larger boy. Yep, his body definitely didn’t know one twin from another. Crap. “Remember the rules?” Tommy said. “Loser has to do what the winner wants. Teddy lost first. And you’ve won. What do you want him to do?”

Billy looked miserable.

“Uhhhh . . .”

Teddy couldn’t stand it. “You don’t have to say anything now.” he said “I can owe you one.” That should work.

“Boo”! Tommy disagreed.

“Okay.” Billy said. Thank God. “Game’s over. Everyone get dressed.”

“Whoa, hold on there!” Tommy persisted.

“What?” Billy wasn’t having any of it.

“You need to get naked too!” Tommy demanded. What?

“Yeah!’ David seconded.

“Join the group!” said Noh-Varr.

“We all had to!” Even Eli.

Teddy dared say nothing. He just stared as closely at Billy as he could. Would he . . . ?

After a moment or so Billy loudly sighed. He stood and pulled off his sweater and t-shirt at the same time. Yep, abs. Awesome. Then he undid his pants. Breathing in, he tugged off his pants and underwear together, exposing himself.

Billy’s rigid penis hit his stomach with a very pleasing sound.

Billy was big.

Seemed the twins were growers.

God, it was _twitching_!

Teddy’s face felt like it was on fire. He could feel his blush extending out from his face to his ears and down his neck. He started sweating from his brow. His mouth actually _salivated_ at the sight of Billy’s manhood.

“Woah! Show ‘em what we’re made of, not-so-little bro!” Tommy bellowed. Teddy and the others started to clap, Noh-Var actually whistling at Billy.

Billy breathed in, seemingly accepting his fate, his impressive erection going nowhere. After everyone had quieted down he returned to his chair.

“So now what?” Billy asked.

Silence.

“We could play Truth or Dare?” Tommy proposed evilly.

Teddy and the others drowned out Noh-Varr’s solitary “Yes” with a thunderous “No”.

“Everyone get dressed!” Eli ordered. Most didn’t have to be told twice. Noh-Varr did, but no one else.

Teddy hung back a bit. Waited for the pile of clothes and shoes in front of Billy to dwindle a little. Mainly because he didn’t have the confidence Billy had to expose his hard-on. The fact that he was leaking pre-cum from the tip would raise awkward questions. Once he saw his white briefs he dashed forward to grab them and covered up as quickly as he could.

Upstairs the formerly naked band assembled in the kitchen to raid the fridge.

“That was different.” Nate said.

“Yep.” Eli concurred.

“But you had fun, right?” Oh, Tommy!

“I guess.” David said hesitantly.

“We should play again!” said Noh-Varr with vigor. 

Teddy and Billy exchanged an uneasy look and said nothing.

“I think not.” Eli said helpfully. “We’ll stick to our D&D campaign.”

“Yeah.” Nate agreed.

Teddy and Billy both nodded.

“Fine.” Tommy rolled his eyes. “The cool kids will be in the living room playing video games then, I guess.”

“What about us?” asked the two younger Kaplans, entered the room, missing most of the conversation.

“Go play in your rooms or something.” Tommy said dismissively. Billy gave Tommy a light slap on the arm for that.

The boys returned to the basement to resume their D&D campaign. There was still plenty of time in the evening. After defeating a Giant they called it a night. Teddy and Billy saw off Eli and Nate, around the same time David and Noh-Varr left. David avoided eye contact with Teddy for some reason. Noh-Varr gave both him and Billy hugs. Weirdo.

Later, Teddy and Billy brushed their teeth side-by-side in silence. After finishing they headed down the hallway to Billy’s room. Tommy passed them on his way to the bathroom, giving Billy a funny look. Teddy wasn’t sure what to make of that but choose to ignore it. Especially when Tommy gave _him_ a funny look as well.

This was it. They were going to be alone together. Time to change into pajamas for bed. Except Teddy only ever wore pajamas when staying over at Billy’s, or someone else’s house. On his own he only ever wore underwear to bed. He wondered if Billy was the same.

Teddy went to his bag to extract the pajama pants he’d be wearing. He heard Billy rustling in his dresser for something to wear.

Teddy hadn’t forgotten the condition for their game. He had to do what Billy said. And little Teddy, well, not-so-little Teddy now, was at full attention, demanding Teddy do something about it.

Teddy knew what he had to do. It was now or never.

He dropped the pajama pants and pulled off his sweater and t-shirt again, then shucked his pants and toed off his socks. His erection sat sideways in his briefs. No going back now.

He turned to Billy. Billy still facing the other way, taking his sweet time.

“Umm, Billy?”

Billy turned around, his eyes widening at the sight of Teddy mostly naked. Billy swallowed hard.

“Yes?”

Teddy faltered, then steeled himself. “I lost first.”

“Yes?”

“So I have to do what you say.”

“Right?” Billy wasn’t following.

Teddy considered his situation. He opened and closed his mouth, then, “Thanks for not making me . . . _do_ anything in front of the others.”

“You have done the same for me.” Billy said.

Would he? Teddy felt a flash of quilt, then quickly supressed it. He’d never know for sure anyway.

“I mean it. Thank you for that.” Teddy inhaled. “So now it’s just us. I have to do what you say.”

“Teddy, you don’t . . .”

Not letting Billy finished, Teddy slipped off his underwear, freeing his erection, which promptly slapped up against his belly.

Billy’s mouth hung open.

“What do you want me to do?” Teddy asked, his hands resting at his sides.

Suddenly, Billy started to disrobe. First his shirt, then pants and underwear, and finally socks.

Billy was as hard as Teddy, as hard as before. Now it was Teddy whose mouth hung open.

Billy took a step towards him. He took a step towards Billy. Billy stretched out his hand, palm out to Teddy who took it in his own, interweaving their fingers.

Billy’s hand was warm and a little sweaty. Probably the same as Teddy’s. The shorter boy shuffled forward, their toes touching.

This was it!

Teddy leaned down as Billy rose up on his feet.

They gently kissed.

Teddy’s heart was pounding. Billy was kissing him! Billy liked him!

Gathering up his courage, Teddy pressed the tip of his tongue against Billy’s lips, teasing them apart. Billy responded and opened up some more, allowing Teddy in. Billy’s own tongue started to press back against Teddy’s, and it felt so good! Teddy cupped Billy’s face with his free hand, which encouraged Billy to rest his free on Teddy’s bare chest.

Teddy released Billy’s other hand and cupped the back of the brunette’s head. Billy now had both hands on Teddy’s chest, which was starting to grow damp with perspiration.

The kiss grew frenzied. Teddy could feel himself leaking pre-cum out of his dick, could feel it dripping on his foot. He wondered if Billy was experiencing the same thing? Whatever the case may be, Billy was starting to grow more confident, it seemed. The smaller boy started to push Teddy backwards, till his legs came in contact with the edge of the bed. Billy slid his hands to Teddy’s shoulders, forcing him to sit on the bed.

Once Teddy was seated Billy dropped himself on the larger boy’s lap, coming into full contact with the blonde. Their cocks touched, making them moan through the kiss. Billy hugged Teddy while the seated boy wrapped a hand around both their members, squeezing and rubbing them. Yes, Billy was leaking pre-cum too.

Teddy jerked and pumped their twin penises, until they reached a crescendo, crashing over them, sending them over the edge. They fired off twin ropes of cum all over themselves.

After calming down a little they broke the kiss they’d held during their shared orgasm. God, Billy really was beautiful, especially with his face flushed and eyes half-open. A little of their semen had landed on his chin. Teddy idlily wondered whose it was?

Teddy licked the cum off Billy’s chin. Billy giggled. The thick fluid tasted a little salty, but not bitter.

Teddy was still hard. And from the feel of things so was Billy.

Teddy couldn’t stop smiling. Neither could Billy it seemed. They resumed kissing. Teddy held the smaller boy, lifting and shifting him over so that Billy lay on the covers of the bed. Teddy crawled on top of Billy and pressed their bodies together. Soon they were rutting and humping their groins together, never breaking off their kissing.

Despite having just cum once before they managed to continue like this for a while, till finally they reached their peak and ejaculated a second time, albeit a much smaller load.

Teddy rolled off Billy. Both boys were covered in sweat and semen. Teddy held Billy’s hand, kissed it, then leaned forward to kiss Billy’s forehead.

“Wow.”

“Wow.”

They both grinned.

“Did that count as second or third base?” Billy asked,

Teddy, feeling a little playful, answered “I think that was a home run.”

Billy groaned a little at that, but still kissed Teddy on the nose.

“That was amazing.”

“Yeah.”

Gradually they came down from their sexual high.

“Wait.” Billy turned and reached under the bed. He produced a roll of paper towels.

“Why do you ha-“ Teddy started to ask, then stopped. Duh, what did he think they were for? So Billy, being so well prepared. Teddy just cleaned up with facial tissue at home after tending to business.

“Here.” Billy started to clean off Teddy, his smaller hands running over Teddy’s body, sending amazing sensations through the larger boy as he did so. Teddy kept his head on though and took some paper towel himself and proceeded to clean off Billy, taking his time to get a good feel of the smaller boy’s tight body.

Once finished they lay there on their sides, just staring at each other.

“So now what?” Teddy asked.

Billy looked thoughtful.

“Do you still have to do as I say?” Billy asked, cheekily.

“For the rest of the night.” Teddy said, a smile on his face.

“Forget the sleeping bag.” Billy said. “Share the bed with me.”

Teddy’s smile widened. “Of course.”

They both giggled like children. Teddy reached out and straightened a lock of Billy beautiful dark hair.

This seemed as good a time as any.

“Want to meet up Saturday night? Catch a movie?” Teddy asked

“Theodore Altman, are you asking me on a date?” Billy said in mock outrage.

“Absolutely.”

“Are we boyfriends now?” Billy turned serious.

“Always.”

Teddy kissed Billy once again, after which Billy asked, “What do we tell the others?”

Good question. “We’ll tell them when we’re both ready.”

Billy nodded. Both boys were spent, and, still smiling, clambered nude under the sheet, and clung to each other.

Teddy made a mental note.

He’d have to thank Tommy for suggesting Strip Poker.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was an interesting exercise! I already have a proper sequel planned!


End file.
